Star Trek - A Time for Everything
by Ambassador T'Raen
Summary: Kirk and the crew are caught within an anomaly that sends them back in time to 1968. Here they are called by the names of "Bill" and "Leonard Nimoy." The landing party has no clue what they mean until they meet someone who looks identical to MR. Spock, yet is a human. How did the earlier humans know of the future, and why are their lives made into shows?
1. Shall We Begin?

**In dedication of recognition of Star Trek's 50th Anniversary! 50 years of Star Trekkin, and hopefully 50 more.**

 _ **I do not own Star Trek in any form or manner, it is CBS's and Paramount's program/Creation. Credit to Gene Roddenberry and co. For the creation of Star Trek.**_

 _ **A First Time for Everything**_

The day was dimming as the sun set well below the horizon of the planet. It's purple hued night sky revealing a moonless, yet calming nature. Streaks of pink clouds dashed the darkening sky as the last rays of light kissed the horizon below. In a civilization on the planet's surface Captain James T. Kirk and his landing party were finishing up their investigation of a disease that had spread rapidly across the surface.

"Well, Bones. All clear?" Kirk inquired upon his Chief Medicinal Officer.

"Yes, Jim. All of the residents have been vaccinated and no sight of the disease is reading on the tricorder."

"Good, Bones." The Captain flipped open his Communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Mr. Spock here."

"Mr. Spock, five to beam up."

"Yes, Captain. Energizing now."

Once aboard the Enterprise Kirk and McCoy headed for the bridge. As the doors of the turbolift hissed open revealing the bridge, they were greeted by Mr. Spock heading their way. "Captain, the planet reads clear. In addition, Mr. Scott reports all engines ready for departure, and warp drive is ready for usage." He reported. "Thank you Mr. Spock." He told him pushing past the Science Officer and heading for the Captain's Chair. "Helm, set course for Starbase 34. Warp factor four." He ordered. "Course plotted, warp drive ready, sir." Sulu reported. "Engage."

As the stars flew past the view screen before him, Captain Kirk watched with his chin resting on his hand. He was thankful for yet another successful mission and was much ready for the next shore leave, even if it still was several months away. His shift was winding down as he only had a few minutes before he could retreat to his quarters for the night. Serving sixteen to eighteen hours on the bridge wasn't necessarily a simple task. "Captain Kirk." Sulu caught his attention. "Your shift is up when you are, sir. Tell me when." The Captain nodded stepping up from the chair. "You have the Conn, Sulu." He stated on his way to the turbolift. Once inside, he turned the nob "Deck 5."

 **Hours Later**

It was the middle of the night, as Kirk was fast asleep when the distinct sound of the red alert alarms blared into his ears. He shot from his deep sleep, rushing immediately to the comm. "Bridge, report. Now!" He yelled into it. "Captain, we are experiencing an anomaly of some sort, it seems to be taking us back in time. It is steadily going back, though is picking up speed as we speak." Sulu reported. Kirk didn't speak for a moment. "Alright Sulu, I will be there in a moment." He retrieved all he needed for the bridge and swiftly dashed out the door. He ran straight into Spock. "I'm sorry, Spock." He stated rushing past him. Spock caught up with him. "An apology would be most illogical for an unintended accident, Captain. May I ask as to why you seem to be in such a hurry?"

"We seem to be experiencing some space turbulence of which is causing the ship to go back into time."

"That is not logical, how is anything of that intensity even possible?"

"You're the science officer." He snapped. "Sorry, it is unknown."

The two reached the bridge as they found they could do nothing more than watch as all happened. They were indeed being pulled back though time and at an unruly rate. Yet as to how, they could not explain. There wasn't much they could do, as they simply prayed they would end out well on the other side."


	2. Los Angeles

When the reversing of time finally stopped, the bridge was rendered silent until Kirk finally broke the silence. "Mr. Spock...?" They were positioned above the Earth of which was several light years from where they had initially been by Regul II.

"Captain, the sensors and atmospheric readings lead me to believe that we have stumble upon 20th century Earth. To be precise, September Eighth, 1968. (Two Years after the creations of Star Trek.)" Spock reported looking up from the sensors for a moment to face his Captain, of which held a bewildered expression upon his face. "1968.." He echoed as though he couldn't believe it. "Yes, Captain. I believe that is what I stated." Kirk looked up to Spock and shook his head. "Get Doctor McCoy and Scotty, meet me in the briefing room." He ordered.

 **Later**

Later, in the briefing room when all of the four highest ranking officers gathered they sat in silence for the moment. "Gentlemen, as you know we are orbiting over 20th century Earth as the space turbulence has caused us to be slingshotted back in time roughly three centuries. Any ideas gentlemen?" Spock was the first to reply. "We could take advantage of our predicament by beaming down to the surface below in order to gain more insight as to how Earth was before the Third World War." He suggested. "Well, Doctor McCoy, Scotty?" Kirk implied. "Jim, I'm a doctor, not a decision maker." Bones was in. "Well, I suppose it's be worth a wee try."

"Spock, uh.." Kirk began.

Spock instantly realized he was referring to his ears. "I see." He glanced around and found a hat. Picking it up he lifted up as to notify Kirk. The captain nodded as they proceeded.

Once outfitted in the centuries clothing the landing party stepped up to the transporter. "We'll be putting you down in a secluded area as to avoid being seen by the civilians." An Ensign reported. "Okay. Ensign. Energize." The Transporter Room faded from view and was replaced by the openness of a secluded allyway. "Spock, where are we?" Kirk asked his First Officer. "We seem to be in Los Angeles, sir." He reported. "Well then, why don't we get exploring." With that the four headed out into the busy streets of L.A.

They began walking across the street as cars screeched to a halt. "Idiots, get out of the road!" One hollered to them angrily. The group simply looked at them dumbfounded. Their wandering lead them to Paramount Studios, well after taking two buses by obtaining money from selling some old artifacts they had brought down in order to do so. "Paramount Studios?" Kirk wondered aloud. "I believe they were on of the corporations that created the motion pictures." Spock informed. "Ahe. Shall we have a look?" He asked. "Captain, are you sure that is wise?" Scotty objected. "No, but it will be fun." McCoy and Mr. Scott exchanged a glance before nodding and following the Captain. He was heading for a group of people not far off, who seemed to be in the middle of filming, or what they called "shooting" their moving pictures.

"What are they doing, Captain?" Spock asked. "They're shooting the motion pictures." He informed to an utterly perplexed officer. "Shooting, Captain? One cannot 'shoot' with a camera. You statement is illogical." He objected. "Spock, it's a metaphor." Kirk gave slightly annoyed. Spock nodded and didn't say more. From afar they watched until a man that looked dashingly similar to Chekov came up to them. "Mr. Chekov?" Kirk squinted his eyes at the sight. "Bill, we're off set you can call me Walter ya know. You surly changed quickly." The man stated. Kirk was taken aback, did he just call him 'Bill?' "Uh, excuse me?" James whispered. "Walter, ya know Walter Keonig. Never mind, you must be a bit off today. Sorry, Bill. I'll catch ya later." The man named Walter stated and left.

Captain Kirk turned to his officers. "Bill?" He asked to no one in particular, utterly confused. "Unknown, Captain. There must be some correlation between your appearance and to the one named Bill." Spock stated rather matter-of-fact-ly with a raise of his eyebrow.


	3. Who Could Make a Vulcan Blush?

Kirk, Spock, Bones and Scotty stood at Paramount Studios as apart of there time exploring Earth in its earlier years. Kirk was still hung on the fact that he was called "Bill" by someone who looked strikingly similar to Chekov, yet called himself Walter. The group was now heading indoors, where things were less busy than that of which was outside. There, they found themselves on an almost exact replica of the Enterprise's bridge.

"This is the Bridge on the Enterprise, what the hell is it doing in the 20th century?" Bones scowled.

To this, no one had an answer though they felt with the same confusion as Bones did. "I don't know Bones, how would they even know of the Enterprise?" Kirk responded finally with a questions of his own. The further they went in, the more they couldn't seem to understand. "Captain!" Scotty called. The group rushed over. Before them was a miniature version of the Enterprise exactly how it was in the 23rd century. "How is this even possible?" Kirk wondered aloud. After this they decided to split up and go off one by one, to see what they could find on their own.

James was walking with a look of intent upon his eye as a man who appeared to look like Spock came up to him. The only difference, this man was human. "Bill, there you are I have been wondering where you went. We're ready to shoot we just need you." He stated, he _even sounded like Spock._ His features were exactly the same, yet those ears. His eyes. What was he seeing? "Uh Spock, okay." The man looked at him awkwardly. "Bill, are you feeling alright?" The captain shook his head. "No, Spock, I'm fine. I er, just am a bit off today." The man didn't seem to believe him and gave him a concerned look. "You don't seem alright, for one you are calling me Spock instead of my name and for two just a few minuted ago you were happy-go-lucky and now you aren't. What's going on Bill?" Kirk didn't know how to respond. When he didn't the man continued.

"Why don't you go lay down, maybe you're just tired." James rather liked this kind of Spock, he had sympathy where real Spock didn't as much. I guess you could say, he was just more human. "That won't be necessary, Spock, I mean..." He didn't know the man's name what was he supposed to say. The man shook his head and place his hand on Jim's shoulder. "Okay, just take it easy. I'll see you at dinner." With that the lanky man walked off, leaving James confused beyond belief. So far he had seen a human Spock and another version of Chekov. What was going on here?

Similarly, Spock, Bones and Scotty were having some of the same experiences. They do were rendered confused. Once they met up once again they decided they should leave the studio for the night and head to the other places in the city. Maybe there things would make some more sense. Walking along the sidewalks was very calming to the Captain. They were engaged in conversations as they went back and forth between the fourth laughing and having a good time, with the exception of Mr. Spock of course. "You mean you actually met a human version of Spock?" Bones laughed. "He must've been creepy." He added. "Actually he was really kind, and sympathetic. I found that surprising." He laughed. "So the hobgoblin does have someone like himself who has feelings." McCoy teased and the group burst out laughing.

Someone had caught sight of the group as they began pointing straight at them, a young girl and her father raced over to Spock. "Leonard Nimoy, my family and I are such fans of Star Trek. Especially, the iconic Mr. Spock. Could you please sign this for my wife? Should would be so happy." Spock had absolutely no clue what was going on as he began to back away his cheeks becoming a light green hue. "Please, Mr. Nimoy you would make our day!" The man persisted. The little girl pulled away from her father and rushed for Mr. Spock, she wrapped her arms around him hugging him and tightly as she could. "You're my hero, Mr. Spock." The Vulcan's face was now flushed green.

Seeing his First Officer's reaction he stepped in front of him. "I'm sorry, kind sir though Mr. Nimoy isn't feeling well today, he has been feeling quite ill. And he doesn't want others to catch his cold, that is why he seems reluctant to interact. I assure you if he wasn't ill he would have been glad to sign it. I need to get him home. I am sorry sir." Kirk stated, pushing Spock forward. Once away from the people Spock released his breath as though he had been holding it the entire time. "Thank you, Captain. I am sorry for I portrayed emotion in this instance. Forgive me." He apologized. "That's what friend do, Spock."McCoy stepped in. "It's great that that's all over though we need to find out what the hell is going on and why you, Jim have been called Bill and Spock has been called Leonard Nimoy."


	4. Two Spocks?

The next morning Kirk and the same Landing Party beamed down once again to the surface of 20th century Earth in hopes to figure out why they were being called different names, why there was a replica of the Enterprise Bridge at the Paramount Studios and what was going on. "Jim, I want some answers so let go get them." McCoy stated right before the beamed down reappearing in front of Paramount Studios. The group once more headed inside, though this time they were here for answers not fun and games.

 **In the Actors POV (Nimoy)**

Leonard had just finished delivering the line of "Thoughtful , Captain, but probably impractical. While I might trust the doctor to remove a splinter, or lance a boil, I do not believe he has the knowledge to restore a brain." For the first episode of Season Three "Spock's Brain." After this he was heading for lunch something upon his mind. Yesterday, his friend Bill had been acting oddly. One minute he was happy-go-lucky the next he seemed off, perhaps depressed and then he riveted back to normal. And when he confronted Bill on it at dinner, he had no recollection of what he was speaking about. Either Bill was lying or something was going on.

The actor was snapped from his though when he heard the sound effect of a transporter. Though it wasn't inside as it normally should have been. He rushed outside, more out of curiosity than anything else. His eyebrow was raised just like that of his character Mr. Spock. It was involuntary as he had no clue of having done so. Before him something materialized just as one would from a transporter. "I'm going mad." Nimoy thought, shaking his head as if to shake the picture from his mind. Though opening his eyes they were still, though they had materialized. Though something startled yet amazed him far more than the idea of the transporter. There stood Captain Kirk, Scotty, Bones and - Mr. Spock.

He had to be dreaming, he turned away heading back inside when something or someone touched his shoulder. "Do you know a man who refers to himself as Leonard Nimoy or perhaps Bill?" Leonard turned and saw the person who had touched him was Spock. Being a touch telepathic he was probably already getting an idea if he knew or he didn't, though for that moment he had forgotten about Spock's abilities. Mustering up his courage he took a deep breath and nodded. "Indeed, I am Leonard Nimoy. I am sure you are referring to William Shatner, whom we call Bill." He stated, his amazement and awe growing with each coming second. He was standing before Spock, his character, he was real. Or was Leonard hallucinating? "You can't be real, I must be hallucinating." The being who took shape of a Vulcan shook his head. "No, you are not."

For a moment, Spock had rendered Leonard silent. He had not a clue as to what he could say, what he should say. He was speaking to one of which of minutes ago he thought of as fiction. One that couldn't possibly exist. Yet somehow did, he was looking literally at himself as Spock. With he in costume there was nothing to tell the two men apart. "How can this even be possible. The crew of the Enterprise was created out of the imagination of Gene Roddenberry, the creator of Star Trek." He could see the perplexed faces on three out of the four men. "Star Trek? What in the blazes is that?" A man who appeared to be Dr. McCoy stated. _He even sounds like DeForest._ "Star Trek is a future based T.V. show revolving around the character- er Captain James T. Kirk and his crew aboard the USS Enterprise. They learn to become a family while going through difficult times. For instance when, Kelly well Bones was injected by himself and went through the Gateway he was then followed close behind by Spock and Kirk two of his very close friends. The show includes humor, some notably being from the arguments between Spock and McCoy. This show takes place in the 23rd century, while the Enterprise is on her five year mission 'to explore new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations and to boldly go where no man has gone before." Leonard explained.

"That show sounds like our life, with the arguments of McCoy and Spock. The relationships between the crew and the constant fluctuation of missions." Kirk pointed out.

"I suppose they are your life. In this television show, I am an actor who plays the role of Mr. Spock. A character of which is identical to the real Mr. Spock as far as I am concerned. He is a half human, half Vulcan in a constant battle with his emotions. Does this sound accurate?" Leonard asked Spock.

"Yes, it is as accurate as one could be." The Vulcan replied reluctantly.

"Wait, you play Spock?" McCoy stated the obvious.

"Yes."

For a moment silence gripped the landing party, including Nimoy. "Does that mean that there are others who look exactly like us?" Scotty asked. Leonard nodded. "Yes." The landing party gave a confused glance towards each other. How was this even possible. How could anyone have known of the future? Even Spock had a look of disbelief upon his face, as though, he too was confused. "Come with me. I'll introduce you to them." Leonard finally said.


	5. Meet The Cast?

**Captain Kirk's PoV**

For a moment Captain Kirk was hesistant as he turned to his First Officer for some reassurance. Though obviously, none was to be given for he too was unsure whether or not this was all reality. "Spock...?" Kirk sought, wondering what the Vulcan was thinking and what was hiding behind the deep brown pools of emotions. "Captain, it does seem as though Mr. Nimoy is telling the truth. I can find no sight of which would indicate he is lying towards us, unless I did a mind meld I could not be entirely sure. Though I am positive. It would be logical to consult with the rest of these so called 'actors' perhaps we can learn of their motives or how they came upon the information of our existence." His response didn't entirely reassure Jim, though it was as close as he was going to get.

"Very well, thank you Spock." Kirk replied after a moment of silence between them. He turned swiftly to Leonard and put up his hands as if showing defeat and quickly put them pack down. "Lead the way, Mr. Nimoy." The man resembling his science officer nodded, turning he headed inside a group of familiar beings trailing behind him. No one even batted an eye as they passed, for they seemed to assume they were the ones from their century, the actors and not truly a part of the crew from the Enterprise. Jim glanced around in slight admiration of how well they had reconstructed the Enterprise. It looked almost as his own.

Mr. Nimoy lead the group through the massive building, until they came to a door deemed "Lounge." "Bill and the rest of the cast should be in here." Leonard stated, twisting the nob so that the door would open. Sure enough seven people were in the room, each resembling one of his crew members. He saw ones that looked like Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Nurse Chapel, Dr. McCoy and even Himself, the last he recognized vaguely to look like Kevin Riley, though he was unsure. When they entered, all conversation ceased as they were met with perplexed stares. Silence gripped the room, as the five men including Mr. Nimoy stood at the entrance of the lounge. A man, who looked distinctly like himself was the first to speak. "Who are these people, Leonard?" He asked, his voice slightly hushed as he inquired upon his friend.

"Bill, meet Captain James Kirk, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Lt. Cmdr. Montgomery and Mr. Spock." Leonard replied, his voice hinting that he was not kidding. "Impossible. They may look identical to us, they probably just had some work done." The one who looked like Mr. Riley stated. "I assure you, we are in all realities, who he states us to be." Spock stated. The man who looked like Riley didn't take this as the truth. "Oh ya, you may look like Mr. Spock, though I bet you couldn't even do any of the Vulcan abilities." He spat, taking Mr. Spock's remark as a challenge. "I do not wish to start an argument, young man." The first officer shot back calmly, his eyes showing all that needed to be shown.

"Oh but you do, prove that you are Mr. Spock and not some guy who got himself altered in order to play off as him." Kevin spat. Mr. Spock shook his head. "It would be unwise to bait be any further, Mr-?" The man narrowed his eyes, "Hyde, Bruce Hyde." Though mimicry stood upon his eyes. "Now, prove it, Spock or is that even your name?" He stated. Spock had, had enough of this nonsense and walked slowly over to him. He placed his hand in the correct position and nerve pinched him. "I am sure that is adequate proof enough, Mr. Hyde." He said calmly as the man fell to the floor.

The others simply stared in half silence and half disbelief. "I suppose we can't deny the facts. But, how are you even real?" The man who looked like Dr. McCoy inquired. Before anyone could answer he continued. "Before answering, you might as well know our names. I'm DeForest, our Kirk over there is Bill, the man who looks like Scotty is James, the one who looks like Chekov is Walter, like Sulu is George, like Uhura is Nichelle and like Chapel is Majel." He stated. Instead of Spock replying, Kirk did. "It's a pleasure to meet you, as you know I am Captain Kirk, my First Officer Spock, Chief Medical Officer Dr. McCoy and Chief Engineer Scott. I don't think we have quite an answer to your question."

"How did you even know of our existence, better yet make a show based on it?" McCoy asked.

"We didn't know, or at least the cast didn't." DeForest replied.

"Who could have?"

"Well, the show was created by Gene Roddenberry."

"Where can we find him?"

"He's not in town today, and before you go why don't we have a chat?"

To this Spock raised an eyebrow. "Captain...?"

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt anybody."

McCoy gave a smile, his blue eyes glittering. "This outta be interesting."

The landing party sat down together as conversation began. It included various topics, one being if everything they had recorded had actually come true in the future. Such as the encounter with the Horta, or when McCoy jumped through the gateway and was shot into the 20th century where Kirk and Spock went after him. So far, everything that had happened was true. This only furthered the intrigue as to how these people knew of their ways. Of Starfleet and the Federation.

"So Spock and McCoy really do have a disagreement?"

"Yep, that hobgoblin and I have had one since the day I met the man."

"I cannot disagree doctor, though it is hardly a disagreement, more so your desire to name-call, do irrational acts and attempt to insult me whenever you so happen to have the chance."

"Doctor McCoy, I think you have just been insulted."

"Yes, me too, Jim."

The group bust out laughing, except Spock of course. "I can't believe that our groups are so alike in the means of which we act." James spoke up.

"It's hard to believe that all of this is even possible in the future. This means that we have a better, brighter future. Does it not?"

"Yes, in most ways it is better. We still encounter tough times, especially with the Klingons and the Romulans-" Kirk was cut off.

"You mean the Klingons and Romulans are real?" Walter stated in bewilderment.

"Yes, very much so. As are the Andorians, Bajorians, Deltans, Rigelians and countless others, Mr. Keonig." Spock informed him.

"Damn, I wish I were in the 23rd century."

The group conversed for quite some time, exchanging stories, ideas and behind the scenes things that had truly happened after some of the missions. The one they discussed the longest was what happened after the Trouble with Tribbles and The Man Trap. They exchanged laughs and got to know each other well. They found that each of them was alike to their counterpart yet different. It seemed as though the night turned out well, hopefully it would continue to.


	6. Saying Goodbye to History

Kirk laughed heartily, "That man is the most stubborn half-human you will ever meet!" He assured, his eyes tearing up from his laughing. "Captain, I am the only half-human." Spock replied perplexed. "Spock, that wasn't literal." He tried to explain dismissing his words. "Anyways, how long have we been down here?" Spock looked thoughtful for a moment, "Eight hours, seven minutes and thirty-three seconds." To this Jim turned pale. "We better contact the ship before they believe something has happened to us." He reached for his Communicator taking it in his hand and flipping up the cover. "Kirk to Enterprise." There was silence. "Kirk to Enterprise." For a moment nothing was said. "Captain Kirk, this is Sulu." Sulu finally answered. "Is all going well on the surface, we were becoming worried." Captain Kirk nodded. "Yes, something intriguing is going on." He stated. "And what would that be, sir?" Sulu asked, almost as though he were concerned. "Don't worry, Sulu. Let's just say, someone knows we exist and it's not in a bad way. Kirk out." He closed the communicator and put it back on his belt.

"Captain, do you think it was wise to tell Lt. Sulu of our situations down here?" Spock noted.

"I didn't, I hinted towards it. Plus, in this time Starfleet doesn't exist. Therefore we are breaking no regulation."

"I suppose that could be sufficient, sir."

"Spock, how many times do I have to tell you just to call me Jim when we are in situations like this."

"I apologize, _Jim_."

"Hmmph."

The noise came from Dr. McCoy who was sitting next to DeForest, the two had been in deep conversation a minute earlier though probably stopped when they heard Kirk contact the Enterprise. "What is it, Bones?" He asked. "Nothing, I am just surprised he actually called you Jim. I didn't know the hobgoblin had it in him." He teased, his face may have seemed rude though his eyes contrasted this greatly. "Bones, you never cease to tease Spock. Do you?" Kirk noted. "Of course not, at least not when I have the upper hand." To this Jim laughed happily.

 **Several Hours Later**

The landing party was ready to beam back aboard the Enterprise as they were saying goodbye to their counterparts. Some in the normal English language, some not so much. "Dif tor, heh smusma." Spock stated, holding up the normal Vulcan salute to Mr. Nimoy. "Peace and Long Life, Spock." He replied. The Captain smiled, having already said goodbye to the one named Bill. Of which he had actually grown to like very much, they were a lot alike yet very different. It was nice to see someone like himself one in awhile, even if for a short time. Bones was sharing a few good insults with DeForest to use in the script against Spock and DeForest was giving some of his own to Bones. Though despite their ways towards this, he knew that DeForest was a good friend of Leonard's and Bones truly did love Spock as a brother.

Once everyone had given their goodbyes, Kirk flipped up the communicator. "It was quite the opportunity to meet you all. An unexpected surprise. You all are the guides towards the future. You can ensure that our future becomes a reality. Continue your fantastic work, make the world hope for a better future. Make them realize that a brighter time can come. Be their guiding lights, there is a time for everything and your time is now." With that Kirk and the landing party dematerialized to leave the cast of Star Trek watching with a light in their eyes.

Leonard stood still, his mind racing and his eyes darting from place to place. The last few hours had felt like a dream, he had met the character he portrayed. A man of which was just like the script. Though there was more to the man than there was to the script, he saw true emotion behind the brown eyes and the stern face. Somehow he knew that this Vulcan was not just the emotionless, cold being most though him as. He had a heart, more human than the rest. Though it wasn't just Spock. It was the entire crew.

He felt pride in being apart of the cast who portrayed them, and hoped secretly that he would see them again. However impossible that desire seemed, he still hoped. For the first time in his life, his night had been of pure joy. He had nothing on his mind and he could do nothing except smile. Somehow, he knew that Spock felt the same, even if he couldn't bring himself to smile.

 **Back Aboard the Ship**

Kirk, Spock and McCoy headed for the bridge in silence. As the turbolift opened its doors, they stepped from it resuming their stations. They may have been silent, yet they were all thinking the same thing. This night, had been truly a dream. Even if they would only know what happened tonight and the crew wouldn't, it still happened. They were pleased, as all could do nothing but smile either mentally or physically.

"Bones, do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"I don't know, Jim. Soon they will be a piece of our history."

"But they will never be forgotten, not by us."

"Yes, Jim. They will always be apart of us now." Bones stated.

Sulu looked confused, "Captain, who?"

"Sulu, no-one. Just men from our history.." His voice trailed off.

"Men who changed our world..."

 **The End!**

 **Please review and tell me what you though! I would love to write more Star Trek stories.**

 **Tell me what** **you want to read about! Please not overly mature themes, it makes me**

 **uncomfortable as a writing to write them. Though adventure,**

 **mild romance and humour I am all for!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Dif tor, heh Smusma.**

 **Live long and prosper.**


End file.
